Untitled
by Maegwin.Anne
Summary: What would it be like if Bellatrix Lestrange had a baby girl who didn't believe the way her mother and father did and who's hero was her cousin...Sirius Black? Well this is the story of Sirius Amber Lestrange.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled.

By: SpotzGoil1869 aka Gwenn

Characters:

Sirius Amber Lestrange

Age: 17

Family: mother: Bellatrix Lestrange, father: Roldulfus Lestrange, grandmother: Wulburga Black grandfather: Anthony (Tony) Black Aunts: Narcissa Malfoy and Adromeada Tonks, Uncles: Lucious Malfoy and Ted Tonks, Cousins: Sirius Black, Regulus Black (diseased) and Nymphadora Tonks (Tonks).

Life: was born a few years before Harry Potter on October 31st, 1973. She was rejected since birth and was sent to live with her Aunt Adromeada, Uncle Ted and Cousin Tonks against her mother and fathers wishes because her mother and father went to Azkaban. Sirius Black, her cousin and famous Marauder are always her hero. She would hear wild tales of him and his friends from her cousin, but only when her aunt and uncle weren't listening. You'll hear more of that later.

Sirius Orion Black

Age: 34

Family: mother: Wulburga Black, father: Anthony (Tony) Black, brother: Regulus Black, cousins: Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Adromeada Tonks, Lucious Malfoy, Roldulfus Lestrange, Ted Tonks, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Amber Lestrange, Nymphadora Tonks.

Life: was a famous Gryffindor Marauder at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Played as a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since 2nd year. Best friends are: James Potter and Remus Lupin. Went to Azkaban for committing a crime that wasn't really his fault.

Other characters:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Remus Lupin

Tonks

Moody

Dumbledore

McGonacal

Snape

Pettigrew

Voldemort

Bellatrix

Roldulfus

Lucious

Narcissa

Peter

Adromeada

Ted

Fred

George

Bill

Charlie

Arthur

Molly

Etc…

Starts in Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts and Sirius Amber's 5th year with the Weasley Twins (her best friends)


	2. Chapter 2 new school year

It was September 1st, and Amber (as people liked to call her) was getting ready at 10:00 am to go back on the Hogwarts express to school. She was meeting her best friends Fred and George Weasley at the train station at 10:30 to get a good seat before all the first years came to claim them.

Amber came from the Black family so her cousin was sadly, Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin King and his queen Pansy Parkinson. Amber had managed to be born two years before him so she got two free years without him.

Amber's real name was Sirius Amber Lestrange, but because Sirius was a boys name and also the name to her hero and mass murder (or so people thought) Sirius Black she went by Amber instead. Amber lived with the Tonks' since she was 2 because her parents were put in Azkaban when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort on Halloween night, her birthday 13 years ago.

Amber never met James or Lily Potter, but she was good friends with their son Harry and his friends. She knows her parents tortured Neville's parents till they went insane, but they're friends anyway and Neville knows that she's not like her parents.

It was now 10:28 and Amber flooed to the station. Adromeada and Ted were at work and Tonks had taken the morning off to make sure that Amber got the station safe and on time.

"I love you Tonks and I'll write often if you'll write back" said Amber

"Alright kid" Tonks said as a reply

"AMBER!!!!!!!" two red-headed blurs came racing at her and knocked Tonks out of the way to hug her to death.

"Hey guys I missed you too, but I need to breathe" Amber said happily gasping for air.

"Sorry-"

"We-"

"didn't-"

"realize"

"we"

"were"

"Choking"

"you"

and Weasley twins replied. Amber laughed said one last good-bye to Tonks and headed over to the train to get on. They found a compartment all to themselves until Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson came along.

Amber left the compartment a few moments later because it was just too squished and she went looking for more friends and came upon Harry, Ron and Hermione as well as the new DADA teacher. Professor R. J. Lupin, but he was sleeping. Harry told her what Ron's father had about Sirius Black on the lost and how Sirius wanted to kill Harry. Amber kept her feelings about her cousin to herself she didn't want to upset anyone.

Suddenly the lights when out and it was very cold. Amber knew what was coming, before she had moved in with the Tonks' she was stayed for a month in Azkaban without her parents. Even though she was well taken café of (as well as could be in that place) she still knew the feeling that the dementors gave you. The door opened quietly and bony greasy hand slid along the handle and the dementor tried to come in.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Lupin and Amber yell at the same time. A wolf and a dog come bounding out from their wands and Harry passes out on the floor…


	3. Chapter 3 dementors and family

As Lupin went to talk to the conductor of the train Amber kept getting Harry to eat more chocolate and help Hermione keep Ron from shaking too much.

"Why do dementors effect Harry more than the rest of us?" Hermione asked Amber.

"Because Harry has true horrors from the past, some that only we could dream of." Amber explained. "Harry finish off the rest of that chocolate bar, we should be getting to Hogwarts soon so change into your robes. I'm going to go sit back with Fred and George again."

Amber left the compartment walking through one of the passenger cars before finding her two mates.

"AMBER! Where have you been?" George asked

"We've been looking everywhere for you-" Fred said

"Ever since those…thingy thing things that make you very cold came onto the train-" George continued

"We were worried that they had taken you away" Fred finished.

"You guys I'm fine, I was in Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment and Harry had passed out from one of the dementors" Amber explained  
"Demen-what?" George looked confused

"Dementors, they're dark creatures that guard the Azkaban prison, they were search the train for my cousin Sirius but he's obviously not here." Amber explained to the twins

"Why does it get so cold when they come here?" Fred questioned

"Because dementors have the power of sucking the happiness an souls from people. When they take your soul from you it's called giving you the kiss, because they suck your soul from your mouth." The twins shuddered.

The train had finally stopped and we got out into one to the carriages and went to the castle. We sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and across from Oliver Wood and the rest of the Quidditch team.

"YO POTTER!" Malfoy shouted from across the tables above the noise from the Great Hall. "Did you really FAINT from a simple dementor?" the rest of his cronies laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking Mal-ferret you screamed when you came into our compartment." Fred said

"Yeah, whiter then a ghost, if that's even possible as you can see the state he's in now." In the end we got the final laugh, but it was true. Draco Luscious Malfoy was the palest boy I have ever seen. Pale white skins with bleach blonde hair and icy cold blue eyes. We spitting image of my Aunt and Uncle, Narcissa (Black) Malfoy and Luscious Malfoy.

After that little fiasco I spaced out during the sorting ceremony. I still clapped when needed, but I didn't pay attention to who went where. I was thinking about my family. I was thinking about my deranged mother Bellatrix, my murderer father Roldulfus Lestrange, my aunts Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks, my uncles Luscious who married into the family and has Draco, my cousin, with my Aunt Narcissa two years after I was born. My favorite Aunt was Andromeda Tonks, even though she was disowned from the family after she married Ted and had Nymphadora a.k.a. Tonks she was my favorite, because she didn't listen to what people told her was right. She believed what she wanted to same with my Cousin Sirius, who I was named after only to "save his soul" as my father thought of, my mother hated me, because of my name, Sirius, she said "I am ashamed to have a daughter who's named after my blood traitor of a cousin" so after I was 2 I was taken care of by the Tonks. Even though almost everyone else in my family hated Sirius Orion Black, I loved him and I couldn't wait to meet him and learn how he lived his life as a Marauder…


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius' Point Of View

I couldn't believe it. I had finally seen my godson Harry James Potter. He's the spitting image of James, his father, but he has Lily's eye which I'm sure he's heard many times before. I hate that fact that Remus

got the meet him first and that Snevillus is teaching him. It drives me crazy.

I also got a glimpse of Bellatrix's daughter. Remus' had wrote to me right after meeting her when she was three, stating that she had told him she loved me and didn't believe in what her parents had told her,

much to their dislike.

I didn't know what I was going to do, I did know that Harry's best friend was the owner of Wormtail a.k.a. Scabbers at the moment. I didn't want to scare his best friend, seeing as he was against me anyway,

from what people had told him, but what was I do to. I was here for one reason and one reason only…to kill Wormtail…

I shouldn't even call him that, it's the nickname I gave him when I thought he was a friend…Pettigrew. That sounded so much better. Well tonight was the night, it was the full moon so I had to leave the

shrieking shack anyway for I was afraid that Moony would come up for his monthly visit.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps, I knew today was a Hogsmead day for Hogwarts, but never did I ever expect someone to come up here. I quickly hid under the bed, for there was nowhere else to hide fast

enough.

Amber's Point of View

I had managed to get away from the twins for a little, because they were too engrossed in Zonko's Joke Shop. I went up to the shrieking shack since no one else goes up there, because they're too afraid. I love it

up there, Moony told me about their adventures up here, when my cousin, him, and their friends James and Peter were young and going to school at Hogwarts. I decided since no one was around I would turn

into my animagus form, a black and white wolf, that at the moment looked more like a dog. I decided it was time for a nice nap and I had time before I had to go back to Hogwarts and the twins would find me if

they needed too…so I fell asleep.

Sirius' POV

**DAMNIT!** I thought, she fell asleep and I can't risk coming out from hiding, so I stayed in my animagus form and went to sleep, little did I know that her dog senses picked up and she looked under the bed…

*I'm sorry these chapters are so short, this is my first story and I'm not used to writing so much for each chapter. I'll try and make them longer, but this chapter was just a spur of the moment thing and I had to get it out before I forgot. I hope you guys are still liking it...PEACE OUT!*


End file.
